


Flirtin and Fighting on the Continental Railroad

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [41]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Western, Enemies to Lovers, Federal Marshals Akaashi and Bokuto, Fun, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Outlaw Iwaizumi, Polyamory, Seijoh boys, Sexual innuendos, Shenanigans, Western as in cowboy hats and spurs, bokuaka established, outrageous situation, seductive flirting, silliness, this fic is ridiculous but a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: The Fukurodani Marshals are given a special task to guard a crate of government gold on board a train until it reaches the next station. Bandits had been expected, but seeing the Seijoh boys riding up to steal their cargo means a heavy distraction for Bokuto and Akaashi. Can they keep the cargo from being stolen while flirting with their crush, Big Bad Iwaizumi, at the same time?End of the Year Rare Pair ChallengeBokuIwaAka Western AU + Enemies to Lovers
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: Random Rare Pairs [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050713
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	Flirtin and Fighting on the Continental Railroad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justforbad_bros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/gifts).



Akaashi marched along the aisle, thumbs hooked in his belt loops as he swayed along with the train. His nerves were raw as he attempted to glance out the windows without the other passengers sensing anything was amiss. As marshals, they were accustomed to traveling alone or in pairs to the outer reaches of the West, hunting down criminals that couldn’t be handled by the local sheriff. 

But the train he was riding on was carrying special cargo. The secret kind that somehow never stayed a secret when it was most important that it did. The attorney general himself gave the team their instructions in a back room at the station they left about an hour ago. Yamiji was sending him, his partner Bokuto, and the rest of the fearsome Fukurodani marshals to escort the cargo to its destination.

Yamiji had shown them what the cargo was so they knew exactly what they were dealing with and what to expect further down the tracks. It was a case of government-issued gold that was being delivered to a governor for some kind of diplomatic deal. To be honest, Akaashi didn’t like the way the whole situation smelled. And by Yamiji’s scrunched up nose, he didn’t like the stink of corruption any more than Akaashi did.

But they were marshals and it was their duty to do what the government said. The less Akaashi knew what was happening behind those fancy closed doors, the better. He knew men that had run away from their life as a marshal and suddenly found themselves an enemy of the government and criminals alike. Deserters never lasted long in these parts.

Akaashi smiled and tipped his hat at a lady as he allowed her to pass. She giggled and rushed away, fluttering her fan faster at her face. He stifled a snicker and turned back, freezing when he saw out the door to the carriage he was riding on.

Visible beyond the small window on the door was his partner, Bokuto, holding onto the railing while perched on the narrow landing between railroad carriages. To pass between carriages while the train was in motion wasn’t completely impossible, at least to anyone without a death wish. On either side of the platform were steps that matched up with every station platform with a high railing parallel to the door. On the other side of that was nothing but a rickety hitch keeping the cars attached to one another. 

Regardless of not having a death wish, it was something that Akaashi had to do from time to time and he had little fear of opening up the carriage door and stepping outside. Bokuto turned and smiled at him. It was one of his rascally smiles that meant he had more play on his mind than work. Considering the seriousness of the situation, Akaashi thought it was an inappropriate moment to fool around but he couldn’t resist smiling back.

“What are you doing out here, Bokuto-san?” he called over the deafening noise. 

Bokuto leaned back against the door and gripped the back of his hat to keep it from flying off in the brisk breeze. “It was suffocating in there. Had to take a break.”

“Not the most pleasant place for a break. Besides, it doesn’t give a good view in case we have company.”

“Better than in there! I kept looking around and the old woman next to me told me that I should’ve gone back at the station. I told her I didn’t have to pee and then the whole car gasped and glared at me. She was the one who brought it up.”

Akaashi snorted and shook his head. Perhaps it was better that Bokuto wasn’t around the gentler citizens. The rest of their team wasn’t much better, but they at least knew how to shrug off impertinent comments or questions.

It felt nice to speak to his partner, giving him a brief respite from his growing anxiety. Bokuto, after all, was more than just a partner with his job but his partner in life as well. Being with him was both calming and exciting, and he knew it would take the worst kind of situation to pry them apart.

“‘Kaaaaasshhii,” Bokuto teased as he straightened up from the door and leaned forward on the railing instead. “What’re you worried about?”

“I just have a bad feeling. This gol— this _cargo_ is bad news.”

“I agree but we don’t have a choice but to deliver it. Otherwise, Yamiji-san will have our hides.”

“Or someone will have his.” Akaashi sighed and stepped forward as well, leaning over the railing to close the distance between them. “I’ll be happier when this job is over.”

“And then we can go back to just the two of us.” Bokuto’s sly words were accompanied with an even slyer grin, and he reached out to pinch Akaashi’s shirt. “All this tension is working me up. If we don’t get to fight today, you better prepare yourself.”

“I’m always prepared. Especially for you, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh ho, getting cocky, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Bokuto grinned proudly from his pun. “Keep it in your pants, Bokuto-san. We’re not even halfway to the station yet.”

Bokuto groaned and shifted restlessly. Akaashi frowned, seeing the warning signs that Bokuto was about to throw himself into a funk if something didn’t happen soon. It wasn’t often that he wished for trouble to come their way but Bokuto was already wound up from having the entire team together. He bit his lip, considering all the places on the train where he could shove Bokuto into a private corner and work off a little steam.

A scream from inside the carriage behind him startled Akaashi. Whirling around, he peered in the window to find most of the passengers looking out their windows and pointing. Akaashi gripped onto the railing and leaned around the carriage to see four riders chasing after the train. 

“Looks like we have company!” he shouted over his shoulder. 

“Yup. On this side too,” Bokuto responded, his voice thick with excitement. “White hats, aqua bandanas… it’s gotta be the Seijoh boys.”

“They’re so pretentious,” Akaashi muttered, slipping his pistol from its holster. Bokuto was already lining up a shot with his revolver and further down the train, Akaashi heard a few shots going off from their other team members. The Seijoh boys had their guns out too, firing off shots as they rode in fast. 

Akaashi aimed at the one closest to him and fired off a shot. He smirked as the bullet swept the hat clean off the bandit’s head, revealing a mop of pinkish-brown hair fluttering in the wind. Makki the Kid recovered quickly from his shock and aimed at Akaashi. Knowing his reputation, he wouldn’t have missed either if Akaashi hadn’t ducked back under cover.

“Woohoo! Here comes the big bad himself, Iwaizumi!” Bokuto shouted behind him. “I’m going to be pissed as an ass with a bee on his rump if anyone gets to him first. Hey, hey, Iwaizumi!! Eat my lead!” 

Akaashi sputtered with laughter but quickly shook it off. Bokuto had a bit of a crush on the most notorious bandit in their region and if he was being completely honest with himself, so did Akaashi. They both passed it off as their desire to be the ones to finally apprehend him, but he always wondered what would happen if they got some rope tied around that hunk of a bad boy.

Another bullet hitting the edge of the carriage snapped Akaashi out of his blushing reverie. He shook his head and cocked his pistol to get it ready. Waiting for his assailant to take another shot, he swung out from cover just after the bullet whizzed by him and fired at the first fiend he saw. He swore under his breath when he saw that Hanamaki was already hopping on board in the next carriage while one of their newer members covered him from his horse.

“Hanamaki’s in the next carriage!” Akaashi shouted at Bokuto, opening the door to slip inside. “Don’t do anything stupid!”

“Come on, Akaashi! You know me.”

“Let me rephrase… Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Bokuto pulled back into cover to blow Akaashi a kiss over his shoulder. Akaashi winked back and ducked inside the carriage, instructing all the passengers to hide in their seats. He would have to take care of Hanamaki quick. Bokuto was never the type to hold himself back, especially if big bad Iwaizumi was in the mix.

—-

Bokuto hissed as the train switched tracks, giving the car a jolt and messing up his shot. He couldn’t see most of Iwaizumi’s face between the brim of his hat and bandanna, but his eyes were crinkled with a grin. The guy was damn bold staying on his horse for so long while Bokuto fired off shots at him and it was riling him up more that he couldn’t hit him. 

Iwaizumi raised his gun and Bokuto ducked back just in time. He took the chance to reload, listening carefully to what was happening around him. Passengers were still screaming in the carriage in front of him where Akaashi had disappeared and taking a quick glance inside, he saw that he and Hanamaki had ditched their guns for a good old fistfight. 

_Ah, lucky bastard. I’d like to get my hands on Iwaizumi._

In the case that he didn’t get to go one-on-one with the leader of the Seijoh boys, he hoped Akaashi was in the mood for a wild ride later on. He was satisfied with his partner through and through but when it came to Iwaizumi, he knew they both had an itch they wanted to scratch without Akaashi needing to say anything at all. 

He snapped the cylinder back into his revolver and pulled the hammer back. Easing around the edge of the carriage, his breath hitched when he saw that Iwaizumi had taken the chance to hop on board. Instead of climbing into one of the carriages, however, his foot was resting on one of the windows as he hoisted himself toward the top.

“Shit!” Bokuto hissed and immediately holstered his gun. Although Iwaizumi had a head start, Bokuto had the advantage of small rungs on the end of the carriage that allowed him to climb straight up. Even in his hurry to beat him, Bokuto giggled with excitement. He always wanted to fight on the top of a train. 

What he didn’t account for was the thick plume of smoke overhead and the vicious wind whipping against him without anything to block it. His hat flew off in the breeze, but he ignored the loss of it in his fervor to beat Iwaizumi. Luckily, Big Bad seemed to be having the same sort of trouble as his pure white hat was lost in the dirty cloud above them.

Bokuto rested on his knees and held on tight once he reached the top. He kept his eyes pinned on Iwaizumi as he did the same, panting hard as he looked around. When he saw Bokuto, he forced himself on his feet and staggered from the instability of the train carriage underneath him. Bokuto was a bit more stable since he’d been on the train all morning, but the wind was a force to be reckoned with.

With their feet spread apart and planted firmly, they both faced each other with their hands hovering at their sides. Iwaizumi still had the benefit of his bandanna to block the smoke from entering his lungs, but at least Bokuto wasn’t facing it. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time, Iwaizumi!” Bokuto shouted, taking another step closer. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes crinkled with another hidden grin. “So, have I but to tell you the truth, I was hoping to whoop your ass and your partner’s at the same time.”

“That can be arranged but later, once we got all you Seijoh boys apprehended.”

Iwaizumi blinked as he worked through Bokuto’s response and then buckled over with raucous laughter. Bokuto could have taken the chance to whip out his gun but it went against his sense of honor. You can’t hit a man while he’s laughing at your attempt at humorous seduction, it isn’t decent. 

“So, what’s the plan now?” Iwaizumi asked once he recovered. “Are we going to have ourselves a draw, or do you want to handle this like men?”

“With our fists? Nothing would please me better,” Bokuto chuckled, rolling up his sleeves as he took another step closer. 

“That’s a challenge I’d gladly accept,” Iwaizumi fired back with a wink. “Come and get me Marshal Bokuto… if you think you can.”

“Easy, I’m just not looking forward to damaging that pretty face of yours. Shame to keep it hidden.”

Despite the compliment, it was the first place Bokuto aimed as he swung his fist. Iwaizumi blocked it and jabbed at his stomach. Bokuto caught his fist with his other hand and used it to whip Iwaizumi around. They both staggered but Bokuto held him tight with his arm around Iwaizumi’s waist.

“Oof, this is more like it,” he growled teasingly in Iwaizumi’s ear. He could feel Iwaizumi’s back shaking with a laugh.

“Pervert. I’m not _that_ easy.”

Bokuto grunted as Iwaizumi elbowed him in the gut and flipped him hard on his back. His eyes were squeezed shut from the impact but through his closed eyelids he could tell everything went dark. He cracked an eye open to see Iwaizumi hovering over him. 

“What a shame. Expected more of a famous marshal. And here I always thought you’d be the one to catch me.”

Bokuto grinned back at him, his skin itching to fire back a retort. Instead, he grabbed Iwaizumi’s knee and shoved him backward. The plan was to pounce on him once he landed on his ass, but the top of the train carriage was domed with just one flat panel in the center stretching the length of the carriage. Iwaizumi slipped backward and flailed around to catch hold of anything. Just before he slid off the edge, Bokuto grabbed his foot and groaned as he pulled him back up.

As soon as he could reach, Iwaizumi curled his body up and grabbed hold of Bokuto’s shoulder to help himself up further. Once he was back on the top, Iwaizumi laid down on his back and clutched at his chest where Bokuto imagined his heart was trilling like a hummingbird. He took a deep breath himself to calm down. Iwaizumi may be his enemy but a fall like that off a moving train was an instant death warrant. 

Bokuto shuffled to Iwaizumi’s side, bracing himself in case the rogue had any funny ideas about retaliation. “You alright, Iwaizumi? Need a break?”

Iwaizumi huffed and reached up to pull his bandanna off, letting it rest under his chin. “A break? That’s hardly what I call a fittin’ fistfight.” 

Bokuto glanced off the side of the train where one of the Seijoh boys were thrown off, his body rolling down the hill. “Kinda tough fighting under these conditions. Not as fun as I thought it would be.”

“Well, maybe when I kick your ass and run off with the cargo, we’ll get another chance to fight one day on solid ground.”

“I’m beginning to think you’re all talk, big bad Iwaizumi. That big reward money for your head isn’t all for nothin’, right?”

Iwaizumi barked out a laugh and jabbed his fist out. Pain shot through Bokuto’s jaw and he hardly had time to consider it as he was flung back on his ass. This time though, Iwaizumi landed right on top of him and pinned his hands above his head. Bokuto blinked up at his triumphant grin and knew he should feel stupid for letting the guy get such an obvious hit on him, but the view was just too nice not to admire.

“I’m worth every cent of that reward money, but you won’t be collecting it.”

“Aww, don’t I get anything for my hard work?” Bokuto asked, thrusting his hips up to bounce Iwaizumi. 

It took Iwaizumi a moment to recover and when he did, he laughed and shook his head. “You are one horny bastard. Don’t you get enough lovin’ from that pretty partner of yours?”

“Oh, Akaashi loves me up good! You’d be jealous if you knew what kind of things he does to me.”

“I’m sure I would. Speaking of jealousy, wouldn’t he be so seeing us in this kind of predicament?”

While Iwaizumi was talking, Bokuto saw a figure climb up the top of the train behind him. He smirked, recognizing him anywhere. He was the only man he knew that could stand on a moving train and not lose his hat.

“Nah, I think Akaashi would enjoy this sort of thing.”

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi asked, his tone more curious than incredulous. His eyes widened in the next moment as a rope looped over his head and was pulled taut around his arms, tugging them tight against his body. 

“Seriously,” Akaashi agreed with a chuckle, coiling the rope around his hands. He dropped himself behind Iwaizumi and draped an arm over his shoulder, nestling his lips over his ear. “But I’m afraid he has been rather naughty. I told him not to have too much fun without me. Perhaps I should tie you _both_ up with this rope.”

Bokuto smiled guiltily as Akaashi glared down at him. He was resting on Bokuto’s thighs but just to tease his lover, he bumped Iwaizumi up further to give him a tantalizing rub. His breath hitched from the contact and Iwaizumi snickered. 

“Is that a snake in your pants, Marshal Bokuto, or are you just _really_ happy with your situation?” Iwaizumi grinned, waiting for Bokuto to stop laughing before changing to the subject. “The question is, what happens now?”

“I have some ideas!” Bokuto answered before Akaashi could. “With how I’m positioned, I just have to unzip and I’m rarin’ to go. We might have to hike your pants down a bit but with some clever maneuvering—”

Iwaizumi snorted and turned to Akaashi over his shoulder. “Does he ever _not_ think about sex?”

“It’s either sex or fighting and sometimes his next meal.”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“Why should it? It’s important to keep in mind where your next meal is coming from when you travel a lot.”

“No, that’s not what I— oh hell. Listen, we _need_ to stop that gold from getting to the Governor. I know you boys do whatever the government tells you to, but this deal is bad news. It could change the entire fabric of the West as we know it.”

“Whoa, that’s serious.”

“No shit. I know it seems like I’d say anything to get out of this situation, but I genuinely mean it. Do what you want with me, but you _have_ to let us take that gold. Lives depend on it.”

Bokuto exchanged a serious look with Akaashi. Iwaizumi may be one of the most notorious bandits in the West, but he only stole from government officials. All of them except Oikawa Tooru and there were rumors that Iwaizumi’s gang was actually working for _him_. 

But that didn’t change the fact that they had a job to do. Even if Iwaizumi wasn’t a threat to innocent civilians, it would be a dark mark on their record if they let him go. As Bokuto felt resigned to their situation, he saw something sparkle in Akaashi’s eyes and he gave him his rapt attention.

“Iwaizumi-san, I’m afraid we can’t let you go, and we cannot allow the Seijoh boys to have the gold.”

“But—”

“Hold on, I wasn’t finished.” 

Iwaizumi snapped his mouth shut and craned his head around to try to see him properly. Akaashi leaned further to the side and gave him a smirk.

“Yamiji is our boss and we respect him, so we have to fulfill our end of the bargain. Once the gold reaches the station, it’ll be transferred to the Governor’s stagecoach which will only be guarded by his men. After that, it’s out of our hands… and will be far more vulnerable to attack, if you get my drift.”

“Yeah, we wanted to snatch the gold then, but we didn’t know what trail the coach would be taking. More certain to get it off the train.”

“Well, then you’re in luck considering we do know where it’s going.”

“So… you’re letting me go?”

Akaashi scoffed. “Not on your life. Despite your riveting fistfight, I’m sure Bokuto hasn’t worn himself out yet and will want to pick on you more. But we’ll allow you to tell your men what to do and let them take care of the rest. Do we have a deal?”

“I’ll take it,” Iwaizumi laughed and then peered over the edge of the train. “Oi! Kindaichi!” 

It took a few more times of bellowing over the sounds of the train and fighting to grab the younger man’s attention as his horse raced to keep up. Soon Kindaichi was hopping on board and carefully climbing up to the top with his pistol ready. As soon as his head poked up, Bokuto sat straight up and aimed his own pistol at him.

“Easy there, youngster. Take it nice and slow.”

Kindaichi grimaced but obediently slipped his pistol back in its holster. He was young and inexperienced, but he was big and being Iwaizumi’s apprentice, was already showing skills as a wily outlaw.

“Are you alright, Iwaizumi-san?”

“Yup, I’m fine. We’re having a change of plans. Can you get a message to Matsukawa and Hanamaki?” With Akaashi and Bokuto’s help, Iwaizumi gave Kindaichi just what they needed to successfully pull off their heist. Kindaichi listened like the good protege he was, but he seemed apprehensive about Iwaizumi’s situation as he glanced between Akaashi, Bokuto, and the rope tied around Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Alright I got it, Iwaizumi-san, but what about you?!”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“But they’re marshals. They’ll take you to the nearest town and hang you!”

“Oh no, we won’t do that,” Bokuto assured him, scratching the side of his face with his pistol. “Akaashi and I have a shack on the outskirts of the next town. We’ll escort him away under the pretense of taking him to the capital jailhouse, but we have a lot more fun plans for him! And then he’ll probably make a sneaky escape. He’ll be fine.”

“Shut your mouth, Kindaichi, before something flies in it,” Iwaizumi ordered despite Kindaichi’s mouth being hidden behind a bandana. 

“Sorry but… seriously?”

Iwaizumi wiggled around on Bokuto’s lap, smirking when Bokuto released an excited whimper. “Seriously. I may have a rope tied around me but it’s not the sort of thing to get me worked up. I mean, it _does_ but not in the worried-for-my-life kind.”

Akaashi snickered. “Good to know you like my ropes, Iwaizumi. I got a lot of tricks I can do with them.”

“I look forward to experiencing them.”

“Okay! I get it,” Kindaichi interrupted, his face growing red over the aqua bandana. “Good luck, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Meet you at the rendezvous!” Iwaizumi called after him as he climbed down the carriage. “So, what now?”

“Let’s give him a minute for the rest of your men to run off, then we’ll go down. My eyes are starting to water from this smoke.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto agreed. “I like the position we’re in but fighting and doing dirty things on the top of a train just isn’t as fun as you’d think.”

“I don’t know. It’s kind of fun,” Iwaizumi teased, rubbing his pelvis against Bokuto’s. 

“Hey now, that’s cheatin’!”

“Not only is it fair, Bokuto-san, but I’d say it’s an inspired way to use his disadvantage to best use.”

“Thanks, Akaashi. I don’t much like being captured, it’s a bit of a hit on my pride. But I have a feeling you two will make it worthwhile. I just have one question though… why would you let me escape?”

Bokuto smirked and reached up to curl his fingers around Iwaizumi’s bandana coiled around his neck. Pulling him a little closer, he hovered his lips over Iwaizumi’s but didn’t allow them to touch.

“Because chasing after you is too damn fun. Hope when all this is over that our paths cross again.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “I’ll make sure of it. Next time I’m aiming to pound you hard into the ground.”

“Oooh,” Bokuto cooed as he shivered with excitement. 

Sputtering with laughter, Iwaizumi leaned forward and snatched Bokuto’s lips with his own. Bokuto quickly holstered his pistol so he could wrap both arms around his waist and Akaashi’s, pulling them both into his embrace. He could feel Akaashi’s chuckle vibrate against his back and a moment later his chin dropped on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Despite the wind and smoke, the kiss was warm and sexy enough to curl Iwaizumi’s toes in his boots. 

Off the side of the train, Iwaizumi could hear his men sounding the retreat, hopping off the train and rolling away to safety. A few of them saw him making out with two handsome marshals and cheered and whistled. He knew he’d get hell for it later but before that, he’d get a heavy dose of heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I hope you all enjoyed this. I know it was silly but I had a lot of fun with it. Love this poly to bits and I hope to do more of it in the future. Also more Western AU's. If you like them, I have at least two others written (a BokuMichi/Kurodai and a MatsuDai), I can't get enough of them. Too fun.  
> Not sure I'll get the rest of my list done before the new year, I have six more left on my list. Btw, if you're a subscriber to me, I'm sorry but I'll probably be posting every day for over a week (*/ω＼*) Most of it will be my big Kurodai week fic I'm adding tomorrow where I'll be posting a chapter daily. It's currently at 10 chapters but I may combine the last two, we'll see


End file.
